kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Melee
Kirby Melee is a type of Stadium Arena in the City Trial mode of Kirby Air Ride. There are two Kirby Melee arenas available. KO-ing 50 enemies in one round in the first arena checks off a box in the Checklist and unlocks the second arena. Objective Regular enemies that appear in any of the Air Ride courses in Time Trial or normal racing mode are present in the arena. The objective is to be the player that KOs the most number of them. Should a player or CPU's machine be KO'd by another player or CPU, it will respawn in its last location after a few seconds provided that the Kirby controlling it falls down and lies on the ground for a moment without taking further damage. Otherwise he will fly up into the air again and the respawn will be delayed. Strategy Primary Statistics Depends on machine, but generally: * Health * Defense * Weight * Turn Secondary Statistics * Top Speed * Boost * Charge The enemies in the stadium move about, so a machine which controls very well excels. Speed is important, but too much speed will make it difficult to turn and face enemies in time, or to Inhale the correct one for the desired Copy Ability. The best and most effective Copy Ability is Sword, since Kirby can simply plow through large groups of enemies while swinging his weapon, resulting in a very high score. However, since Kirby cannot inhale another enemy once a Copy Ability is active, great care should be taken to get only Sword. Sometimes a Walky or a Balloon Bomber will appear in the arena, and taking the Bomb or Mike ability from one of these very rare enemies will allow Kirby to wipe out immense groups of other enemies. Another useful Copy Ability is Plasma. Using the Plasma Comets can wipe out many enemies at once, but Kirby must stay on the outer edge of the arena to get the full effect. Hitpoints and Defense increase survivability against both enemies and attacks (either intentional or unintentional) from other racers. Arenas Kirby Melee 1 This arena is a wide circle, with starting and new enemies always spawning in the middle, but they scatter and move about. Its width reduces enemy density and somewhat limits the efficacy of Copy Abilities like Fire, Needle, and Ice, but otherwise, there is nothing remarkable about the arena. Kirby Melee 2 This stadium is several times larger than the first one, and more complicated. There is a central area about the same size as the entire first Stadium, and several corridors leading to an outer corridor ring. There are Super Boost Ramps leading up to a second ring above the corridor ring which oversees the central area. Many Cappies and the occasional Walky (but no other enemies) spawn on this ring. Enemy density is sparser than the first stadium, although more enemies tend to cluster along the upper ring. Trivia *Kirby Melee's theme is primarily an orchestral remix of the Japanese Kirby: Right Back at Ya! theme song. Category:Stadiums Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Levels Category:Grass Category:Castle